multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Principality of Imoitos
The Principality of Imoitos is a nation of Elpis, on Alakla. They are allied with the Great Empire of Maros. General Overview The Quality of life is very high compared to other elpis nations, however it is also home to some of the worst. This is because they are the richest of the three factions. They sit on massive amounts of precious metals, this makes them a prime target for other empires, but they usually can bribe their enemies into submission. History The POI was founded by groups of traders who wanted to control the important trade routes. Gradually, mercenaries hired to aid the trader bandits began to settle near them. Friends and family of the traders also came to share in on the profit. Over time their control tightened and the small settlements along the routes grew into city-states. These city states split into two factions, North and South Imotois, circa 3.997(.312) AM. There was a long and bloody war wich resulted in the deaths of at least two million Elpis. The war ended at around 3.998(.003), lasting nearly 700 years. The two factions united into the POI, which quickly allied with the GEM. Around fifty years ago, they attacked The United Tribes of Masai, causing a war which lasts until today. Government The POI's Royal family is entirely vestigal, with no real power except as a figurehead. Parliment for all intents and purposes is controlled by several monopolies, part of a very large trust that makes sure laws that benefit them whilst keeping the economy stable are passed. This results in the economy being almost completley controlled by the monopolies, but laws were put in place to ensure quality of service to the upper class. Social System The POI population is split into a upper and lower class. The Upper class is ancient families of land owners, or friends and family of buisnessmen. The lower class are peasents, who exist to mine for buisnessmen or farm for landowners. The Lower class is defined by having a net worth less than of $20,000 equivelant USD. Lower class citizens are essentially slaves, and make up the majority of the population. The POI is currently facing civil unrest by the near constant drafts of the lower class, and general denying of rights. A Socialist uprising is currently forming. Military The POI's military has two brances, the army and navy. Army There are several classes of soldiers in the POI's army, the Grand Imoitan army. There are around 450,000 soldiers and 50,000 cavalry. Soldier Classes The Marosian Yoroi reform has effected the POI military as well. As such, the military is mainly cavalry and linemen. Combat Infantry Combat infantrymen are known as Toros in the Grand Imoitan Army. They are the most common form of soldier. *Koina - These men are simple linemen, with a musket in one arm and reload supplies in the other. They wear only cloth, and their muskets are aided with bayonets, making them effective against melee cavalry. However, they are highly vunerable to missiles while in melee or defending against a cavalry charge. *Koina Ros - These men lead Iros of Koina. As such, they wear shoulder pads denoting their rank and wear a coat of chainmail beneath the cloth armor, with a simple helmet. They carry a sword and pike in the case of a melee charge. They stand within their unit. *Koina Ron - These men lead Moiron of Koina. As such, they wear heavier shoulder pads and iron armor, as well as a large helmet with a moss plume at the top, typically dyed. They are armed with a greatsword, making them effective against all unit types in melee. *Turoi - These men are skirmishers, with a more accurate, but more expensive, rifle. They carry less reload supplies than a Koina, as they are not designed for holding the line for long amounts of time. They are usually smaller Elpis, suited for running faster. However, they are often able to construct barricades and other structures during battle. *Turoi Ros - These men lead Iros of Turoi. They wear shoulder pads made of thicker cloth, and a Megalonoi leather helmet to denote rank, and are armed with a musket and long dagger. *Turoi Ron - These men lead Moiron of Koina. They wear shoulder pads made of cloth, with a short cape of chainmail behind and in front of their neck. Their leather helm is also accompanied by a moss plume, as with all Ros. *Uros - These men are heavy linemen, with a very large musket, sword for melee, and are armored with chainmail covered in white cloth and gold accents. They are the elite infantry of the Grand Imoitan Army. Their units are cut in half in size due to the rarity of the units. As such there are no Iros of Uros. *Uros Ron - These men lead Moiron of Uros. They carry two very large shields and two muskets beneath those, along with a greatsword on their back. They wear steel armor along their body. With this extremely heavy armnament, they provide an optimal army commander as one of these is nearly impossible to kill. Non-combat Infantry *Inoron - These men wear white cloth, and act as medics on the battlefield. They carry several kilograms of bandages, along with morphine and a hacksaw for amputations - which can also be used in close combat, if necessary. They also carry a medical kit, containing many utensils such as small vials of alcohol, pliers, et cetera. There are two per Moiron. *Roretoi - These men act solely as scouts, with a quarterstaff for navigating tough terrain, a large flask of water, and a large camp pack. They are grouped in units called Roikis, led by Iroretoi. *Turoia - These men are trainers, wearing a variety of armors, from cloth to chain. There is one per Iros, Roikis, or Aroi. Officers also have their own personal trainer. *Oinos - These men lead and maintain the camp. There is one per Moiron, as Iros camps are very easily maintained and usually are mobile. They are donned in black, with a white cap. *Unirai - These men are torturers and interrogators. There are four per Moiron, but are not seen in Iros except in raid parties. They are donned in white, and are found from the mass of sadists in Imoitan asylums. As such, they do not usually clean their clothes, keeping bloodstains on them for long periods of time, making them slightly different from Inoron and white Turoia. *Hiroiso - The official term for an Imoitan artillery operator. *Omortsai - These men are donned in furs, and act as hunters and gatherers. There is one per Iros. *Ukron - These men are donned in brown and dark green, and act as cooks. There is one per Iros, and has direct contact with the Omortsai. Cavalry Cavalry is not as common in the army as in the GEM's army, but is still a prominent feature on the battlefield. *Tsuron - These men are light cavalry, used to drive off skirmishers and are often used as scouts. They wear only cloth, on an unarmored horse, armed with a shortsword and small wooden shield. *Tsuron Aroi - These men lead Arai of Tsuron. They have a leather helm much like a Turoi Ros', although it is died blue instead of staying a normal green color. They also have a longsword instead of shortsword, and their shield is iron. *Kiranoi - These men are medium cavalry, used for taking out linemen in single charges. The men wear a leather tunic with patches of chainmail beneath the joints, and are armed with a pike or longsword, along with a long shield. *Tsuron Aroi - These men lead Arai of Kiranoi. They wear an iron helm with a layer of leather armor over it, with a light green plume at the top. *Kosii - These men are heavy cavalry. They can easily destroy formations that are not in an anti-cavalry formation, with a long spear and iron shield, with chain armor on both the man and the horse. *Kosii Aroi - These men lead Arai of Kosii. They wear iron armor on themselves, and chainmail on the horse, with a steel shield and broadsword. They are typically at the back of charges. Officers *Kiros - These men lead Loros. They look much like Koina Ron, besides their longer plume on their helmet. *Toroi - These men lead Ironos. They have a helmet plume facing the other way than others, and their shoulder pads have moss strands dangling from the sides. *Rikai - These men lead Armies. They wear a red robe and always ride on red-donned cavalry. Their helmet is made of gold-plated steel, with a red plume. *Leros - These men lead Legions. They have practically the same armnament of a Rikai, other than purple is the main color, instead of red. They are protected by a bodyguard known as a Loraenos. *Maratoi - This unit leads multiple legions into battle. There are only two Maratoi at a given time, a Maratoi and Vice-Maratoi. Technical Terms *Ronoinai - These soldiers are soldiers who are within their first two years of service. *Ronoikai - These soldiers have had three to five years of service. *Rokoikai - These soldiers have had six to ten years of service. *Rosoikai - These soldiers have had eleven to twenty years of service. *Rosoisai - These soldier have had twenty or more years of service. *Inisoi - A name given to soldiers currently in auxillary positions. *Orosai - A name given to soldiers currently in offensive positions. *Akrosoi - A name given to soldiers in defensive positions. Chain of Command Getting larger down the page: *Iros are the smallest unit of infantry, containing 100 infantrymen. They also have one Turoia, Omoitsoi, and Ukron in their ranks at camps. They are led by Ros of either Turoi or Koina. There are five Iros in a Moiron. *A Moiron contains 500 infantrymen (250 Uros), led by Ron. There are also five Turoia, Omoitsoi, and Ukron, two Inoron, four Unirai, and one Oinos. There are three to four Moiron in an Uros, depending if there are Uros. *Arai are cavalry units, containing 50 cavalry, and led by Aroi. They have one Turoia, Omoitsoi, and Ukron in their ranks at camps. There are four Arai in a Loros. *Roikis are scout units, containing 100 scouts, led by an Iroretoi. They have one Turoia, Omoitsoi, and Ukron in their ranks at camps. There are three Roikis in a Loros. *A Loros contains 1,500 infantry, 300 scouts, and 200 cavalry, and is led by a Kiros. There are 22-27 Turoia, Omoitsoi, and Ukron, 6-8 Inoron, 12-16 Unirai, and 3-4 Oinos in their camp ranks. There are 5 Loros in an Ironos. *An Ironos contains 7,500 infantry, 1,500 scouts, and 1,000 cavalry, and is led by a Toroi. There are also 110-135 Turoia, Omoitsoi, and Ukron, 30-40 Inoron, 60-80 Unirai, and 15-20 Oinos in their camp ranks. There are 5 Ironos in an army. *An army contains 37,500 infantry, 7,500 scouts, and 5,000 cavalry, and is led by a Rikai. There are 550-675 Turoia, Omoitsoi, and Ukron, 150-200 Inoron, 300-400 Unirai, and 75-100 Oinos in their camp ranks. There are 2 armies in a legion. *A legion contains 75,000 infantry, 15,000 scouts, and 10,000 cavalry and is led by a Leros. There are 1,100-1,350 Turoia, Omoitsoi, and Ukron, 300-400 Inoron, 600-800 Unirai, and 150-200 Oinos in their camp ranks. There are 5 legions in the POI army. Navy The ships used in the POI's navy, the Grand Imoitan Navy, are much like that of the GEM. Refer to the article for classes. In exact numbers, there are 7 destroyers, 24 ships-of-the-line, 35 frigates, 64 sloops-of-war, 78 ketch, 101 corvettes, and 140 cutters, for a total of 449 ships. The ranks in the navy are quite simple, with sailors as the main men - crewmen and cannoneers, and officers such as rear and vice admirals. Category:Empires